


Through The Ages

by OnBedAllDay



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adulthood, Adults, Gen, Growing Old Together, Growing Up Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBedAllDay/pseuds/OnBedAllDay
Summary: Unbelievably so, the Generation of Miracles' friendship lasts through the ages. (In which the Generation of Miracles grow up together, tackling issues and challenges of the ruthless adult world). Platonic!GomKuro.





	Through The Ages

**21.**

The whole club comes alive through the bright strobe lights and dancing masses, yet Kise is sitting at the dimmest part of the bar, surrounded by bottles of empty booze. Even though the music is loud enough to tear someone's ear drums, all he hears is the chilling words of his professor's words. _I don't think you're cut out of this, Kise-san,_ he says. _I think its better for you if you drop-out from this course_ _._

He brings his hands on his face, sliding them to his hair to grip the roots as tight as he can. He doesn't know what to do in his life; he's failing, he's unhappy, and he's losing his mind. Though the latter is an aftereffect of his growing obsession with alcohol, he just needs something that can make him feel something - nausea, anger, drowsiness, or sadness - because he has long gone lost the ability to feel.

The next thing he knows, he's miles away from the club, now alone in a run-down basketball court at the park. There's an old ball in his hands and a hoop standing in front of him, and, _Ah,_ he thinks, because it all makes sense. Basketball is the last thing that evoked a furious whirlwind of emotions in him; he doesn't remember what they were, but he will like to remember them again.

Kise poses and shoots, but the ball bounces off the ring and rolls into the corner of the court. Something throbs in his chest though it feels like a simmer of something to come. He tries to shoot again but his will gives away. So, exhausted from drinking and walking and shooting, he picks up his ball and walks home.

Midorima is the one who greets him. "Where have you been? We were looking everywhere for you!"

Kise shrugs, trying his best to pull off his usual smile. His dormmates don't fall for it. "'Was out drinking. Now I just want to sleep."

Murasakibara's head pops out from the kitchen doorway. "At least eat something before you do. I made your favorite."

"Thanks, but I just want to sleep."

Midorima seems to want to scold him further, but Akashi stops him. His eyes, gentle and all-knowing, nods at him. "Alright, Ryouta. Sleep well," When Kise is halfway at the hallway, Akashi adds. "We're here for you when you need us, alright?"

"Yeah," and he enters his room.

The room is dark except for a lamp that was left on for him. As expected, Aomine and Kuroko are fast asleep in their beds since the former has an OJT and the latter has morning classes. Kise wonders how they've gotten so ahead of him, how they've made it so far, but then again, this is Aomine and Kuroko he is talking about. Of course, they're going to be ahead of him. What was he thinking?

Kise removes his shoes and jacket and drops on the covers of his bed. The bed squeaks under his weight to which Kuroko immediately reacts. The younger man peers under his blankets, rubbing his eyes and letting out a quiet yawn. Aomine who is sleeping at the bed on Kuroko's left side breathes sharply.

"Welcome back," Kuroko says. Then, he pauses as he takes a sniff in the air. "Were you out drinking?"

"Yeah." Kise replies.

"Did something happen?"

"Yeah."

"Is it something bad?"

"...Yeah."

Kuroko looks at him, like the way that the Generation of Miracles do. Kise doesn't remember when they've started looking at him like this, but it probably started all the way through middle school, when he arrived at that gym door to sign-up. He wonders if they've been seen through him from the beginning, seen through the smiles and the laughter and the facade. It's a scary thought, to be completely bare in front of a person you love so much. But then again, he's tired of faking things.

When Kuroko opens his blankets and offers a spot next to him, Kise doesn't waste any time. He dives next to his mentor, partaking into the latter's sweet scent and warm embrace. He wraps his arms around Kuroko, afraid to slip, afraid to fall; when he feels the edge of the bed on his spine, Kuroko brings him closer to the former. As one hand keeps a press firm on the small of his back, another hand slips into the curls of his hair. Kise, whose body has been rigid in the entire time, immediately laxes.

"It's okay to feel lost," he hears Kuroko say. "It doesn't mean you'll forever be."

Kise makes no sound as he keeps listening. But, he feels a boiling sensation in his chest, threatening to overflow into his throat. He can only wonder what it could be.

"But someday you'll figure everything out," Wait, this feeling, he knows this. "And you'll look back and wonder why you ever worried in the first place - " It is -

" - So, just be yourself. Tomorrow, let's try and figure things out, yeah?"

The feeling suddenly bursts, burning his throat and sinuses as it comes up. He feels it trickling through his tear ducts, leaking through the corner of his eyes and nose. His whole form racks against its pressure as he stammers. "Y-yeah."

Kuroko envelopes him further into the embrace, away from the slippery slopes and the cold of the unknown. When Kise is about to fall asleep, he hears the bedsheets rustle and light footsteps in his vicinity. A large hand gives a gentle caress on his hair.

"Sweet dreams, airhead." he hears Aomine say. And though Aomine's words lack their snarky bite, Kise does feel like he's on cloud nine.

 


End file.
